TheKingNappy
Kyle McNeal (Born September 20th, 1992), better known by his online alias, TheKingNappy, is a Youtuber and an active Twitch streamer. As of March 31st, 2019, Kyle has been accused of sexual misconduct by other Pokemon-oriented Youtubers. HoodlumCallum and GameboyLuke are among the accusers. Biography TheKingNappy: Kyle started 'TheKingNappy' channel June of 2011 with his first Let's Play, MiNi Ninjas, following Dante's Inferno. Nearly a year into his YouTube channel he starts his first Pokémon Let's Play; Pokémon Sapphire. In the first episode, Kyle says that "I wanted to do a Pokémon let's play for the longest time" and thus a PokéTuber was born. At this point, his channel is still not only based on Pokémon because during the let's play he is uploading other games including Borderlands 2 and Black Ops 2. After Kyle was done with Pokémon Sapphire he started Pokémon Black and White co-op with his good friend, Kristen also known as CuddleOfDeath on YouTube while continuing Black Ops 2. Gradually, McNeal's channel started to become Pokémon oriented while playing the other Pokémon main games as well as making Pokéraps and his most memorable top 5 series. As of the 5th of August 2017, TheKingNappy channel has 478,006 subscribers and 204,035,460 views. As of January 28, 2018, TheKingNappy channel reached 500,000 subscribers. By 2016, he has done 35 Pokémon let's plays, and just before 2018 ended, he has done another 13 Pokemon Let's plays. He has made two other channels 'NappyTheGreat' and 'NappySpeaks'. He almost finished his 2015 Stormsilver Egglocke, losing at the end of the second elite four, around level 80. He used to do Wonder Trade Wednesdays in 2015 and 2016, Free for Alls in 2015, and Pokémon Showdown Sundays, all very popular series. He started a very successful Pokéroast series in 2017, where two YouTubers would get Pokémon and have to roast the others. He canceled the series early, but it will make a triumphant return in 2018, stated via Twitter. NappyTheGreat: This channel was made by Kyle so he can make more gaming content, however, this channel consists of everything but Pokémon. An example of what type of games he does on this channel is Outlast, Skyrim, etc. Sexual misconduct controversy On 31st March 2019, another PokeTuber named HoodlumScrafty posted an image to Twitter explaining the relationship between himself and Nappy@HoodlumCallum on Twitter https://twitter.com/HoodlumCallum/status/1112477025506336768. In the image, he explained how Nappy (21 yrs old at the time) had feelings towards Callum (16 yrs old at the time). Long story shorthttps://twitter.com/HoodlumCallum/status/1112477025506336768, Callum eventually agreed to be in a relationship as he didn't have many friends and didn't want to lose them. Shortly after the tweet was posted, several other PokeTubers came forward about Nappy. Nappy eventually deleted his social media accounts in response to this event, and went livehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MXEOUlrAwPI for an hour on the night of March 31st to provide his perspective on the situation. Shortly after, SacredAlmighty, another PokeTuber, posted a videohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uC7g8NsJYFY of his perspective of the situation regarding Nappy, Dekadurr/Nathan, and MudkipMama/Jamie. Trivia * King Nappy is 26 years old * His sexual orientation is bisexual. * Kyle lives in Arizona in the United States of America with his beloved dog, named Sadie. * During the summer, he puts out live streams on YouTube about Pokémon. * His channel mascot and iconic favorite Pokémon is Gengar. King Nappy loves Gengar because his favorite color is purple and appears most as a his picture background on his Pokémon YouTube Channel. Gengar is the sixth member of his Pokémon Y version team and he named him "King Boo", Gengar is the only member of his Pokémon team Mega Evolved besides from Alex Louise (Swampert), shiny Metagross and Nimbus (Altaria). * Nappy has a habit to giving funny voices to Pokémon characters. ** His "Meatwad" voice only use certain character he thought were fun to use on Pokémon characters like Tierno (Kalos), Wally (Hoenn) and Lana (Alola). ** His "I need sugar" voice was given to Shauna in Pokémon Y. ** His "Starbuck Girl" is given for Korrina and May. ** Guzma is the only voice he successfully match to character he likes in the game. ** The Jamaican voice for Hau always seem to make laugh. ** Illima is the only character he made snooty voice on the spot. ** His flamboyant voice was for Mr Bonding. ** Nappy does a good Team Rocket's Meowth voice. * His humor is more explicit than most Pokétubers. ** In Pokémon Sun, Nappy pokes fun of Hapu and Lillie being lovers. Kukui being a ladies' man, Plumeria's attitude, Hau's crush on Lusamine, Frankie in drag, the tour guide in Hau'oli city and etc.. ** In Pokémon Uranium, him and his friends co-op gameplay had the most swearing and rude humor in most playthrough series. * He prefers Water-type starters Refrences Category:Poketuber